Rébellion Power
by Catirella
Summary: Délire dans le cadre du milieux du travail... Rébellion et mini crise de la part d’un employé... Et quel employé, je vous pris... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 14]... YAOI...


Titre : **Rébellion Power**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Béta : Hlo

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Faut deviner, mais c'est pas bien compliqué non plus !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 14)

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Duo, je t'aime, je t'adore, je t'adule ! __  
__Encore Cat, encore des répliques acerbes, des dialogues en combat, des duels qui n'en finissent pas…__  
__Qui va gagner ? __  
__Je ne dis rien, allez lire__  
__SHW a repris du service ! (Super Hlo Woman, bande d'incultes !)_

**Note de l'auteur :**

Hlo, désolée, il est plus long celui-ci ! _(pas grave, je suis en vacances … Hlo)_

Je pense qu'au final, ce n'est pas si mal que cela..  
Je ne suis pas comme cela avec mon boss actuel. Mais il y a 5 ans, j'ai dit ce que j'ai pensé en pleine réunion de service et je suis partie en claquant la porte.  
Je n'ai pas eu d'avertissement de travail, pourtant il voulait m'en mettre un et je lui ai dit de le faire..  
Il n'a pas voulu, c'est son problème pas le mien. Je ne devais pas avoir si tord que cela.  
Ce n'est pas à moi en tout cas que cela arriverait, que je trouve un patron super beau et qui tomberait amoureux de moi… Non, je tombe sur des mecs mariés ou pas beau ou tout vieux… LA POISSE QUOI ! _(il est marié le canon ?… Hlo) … J'en sais rien ! Et je fini le 28 juillet de tout façon, c'est mort… Cat_

_Sur ce…Bonne lecture à vous, Catirella_

♣ … ♣

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
OS court !

♣ … ♣

♣ Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_ **! ♣  
Bonne lecture et Gros Bisous… Catirella

♣ … ♣

Toujours les changements de temps, attention…  
**_Gomen_** d'avance pour les inconditionnels du français et de la grammaire. Biz, Catirella

♣ … ♣  
♣ … **Merci à Hlo pour cette correction **…♣**  
**♣ … ♣

**Attention ! Ici tous le(s) remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail sur divers OS :**

_**Les colos, ça fait bobo**_

**Florinoir : **… Et bien, et bien, Duo et Quatre se chamaillent ! … C'est la chaleur… Punaise, on va crever nous aussi. Ce n'est pas nous qui tomberions sur des médecins super canon. La vie est trop injuste. Merci à toi pour cette review… Gros Bisous, Catirella

**Kirin : **… Je suis heureuse de te faire rire et que mon style d'écriture te plaise. Je te comprends pour la chaleur au bureau… je vis un calvaire en ce moment, mais lorsque tu liras cette réponse je ne sais pas où je serai, puisque je finis mon CDD vendredi 28 juillet 2006… J'aime bien Quatre aussi, mais mes chouchous sont Duo (en premier) et Heero tout de suite derrière. J'ai mis Quatre et Trowa ensembles dans toutes mes fictions et OS, et j'ai même fait des lemons rien que pour eux ! Si, si, ils font cracrac aussi ! … Merci pour cette review et… Bisous, Catirella

**_Toutes premières fois !_**

**Kirin-Tenshi :** …Et oui triste d'être au boulot mais pas trop le choix… Les fax je connais bien… Merci pour tes compliments. Hlo va sûrement lire les reviews, donc elle verra ton petit message pour elle. Heu ! Hlo est bien plus jeune que moi, donc tu n'as pas a t'en faire pour le côté gamine… Honte pour moi… Merci pour cette review et Bisous. Catirella

♣ … ♣

**_Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre uniquement aux reviews via les fictions…_**

* * *

**Rébellion Power**

**

* * *

**

Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression d'être pris pour un Con avec un grand « **C** » ?

Moi, c'est tous les jours, avec le supérieur que je me traîne comme un **boulet**.

Sauf que lui, il fait le **canon**.

Il a dû faire des études « **CSC** » … ? … Non ce n'est pas « Cadre Supérieur (en) Commerce. »

C'est « **C**on **S**uper **C**ongélation »

Perso, je pourrais être « **C**raquant **S**ans **C**omplexe »

**QUOI !**

Mais heu…

Je suis beau. Faut bien au moins que je me serve de mon physique. Il me crie toujours dessus, le méchant.

« **MAXWELL.** »

Tiens ! Cela faisant 5 minutes qu'il n'avait pas hurlé mon nom.

J'ai beau lui dire « Duo ». Ce n'est pas compliqué et c'est plus court à crier « **D**.**u**.**o**. ». Rien à faire, il s'obstine à me taper la honte avec son « **Maxwell** »

Pouf !… Qu'il est chiant ! Beau, certes, mais chiant.

Toujours gentil avec l'autre glandu qui est arrivé il y a deux mois…

Ok le glandu, il est super méga gentil, mais moi aussi, que l'autre me lâche la natte.

**C'EST PAS JUSTE.**

En plus lui, il s'en fout du « **C**anon **S**uper **C**hiant ». Il est cassé. Son mec est loin d'être laid. J'ai cligné des yeux la première fois que je l'ai vu, au moins 15 fois. Je n'ai pas vu ses deux yeux, mais le reste du corps et son visage ! Mon dieu ! Tu ne le laisses pas dormir dans la baignoire, c'est sûr.

« **MAXWELL. C'EST POUR AUJOURD'HUI OU POUR DEMAIN ? **»

Oh, il commence à me brouter grave le Yuy. Qu'il me broute tout court et qu'on en parle plus.

« Demain. »

« **HN !** »

En plus, il a oublié d'être sourd….

« **J'ARRIVE.** »

« Quatre ! Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qu'il appelle pour une fois ? »

« Je ne suis pas son assistant moi. Juste un simple employé. »

« Ouais… **Planqué **! »

Quatre sourit et je me rends dans le bureau de « **CSC** » où il fait bon survivre. Puis je prends place sur la chaise en face de lui avec mon bloc et stylo.

Jamais trop prudent avec le casse-burette.

« ENFIN. »

« Je ne suis pas votre esclave que je sache ! »

« Reste à voir. »

« _C'est tout vu._ »

« Maxwell !… »

« **Duo**. Je n'ai pas changé de prénom durant la nuit ! »

« Maxwell, vous risquez la porte à me parler sur ce ton. »

« Oh miracle, Dieu existe. Franchement cela ne peut pas être pire ailleurs qu'ici. »

« Alors, démissionnez. »

« Et puis quoi encore ! Je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer ce luxe… Vous peut-être. Mais pas moi. Et de tout manière, c'est vous le boss, alors à part en vendant la société je ne vois pas comment vous démissionneriez ! »

« Je pourrais vous mettre un avertissement pour vous servir de leçon. »

« Allez-y. Les prud'hommes, vous connaissez ? Et le harcèlement moral, vous connaissez aussi ? »

« Je vous harcèle ? »

« **NON**. Ce n'est plus du harcèlement, c'est de **l'enragement**. Si vous n'hurlez pas mon nom 30 fois par jour, vous ne devez pas prendre votre pied. Faudrait en parler à votre psy ! »

Contre tout attente « **CSC** » éclate de rire.

Je n'ai rien dit de drôle ! J'ai l'air le plus sérieux du monde et là, je suis super, mais alors super énervé.

« Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai dit de si drôle Monsieur YUY. »

Il se calme… Me fixe.

Bouuuuue… Il me donne froid dans le dos. Je suis viré à coup sur ! **Vive le chômage**.

« Drôle de façon d'avoir un orgasme, Maxwell. »

« **Duo**… Et vous prenez votre plaisir à votre convenance, mais pas sur ma personne. »

**Houla ! **…Analyse de la fin de phrase _: « Mais pas sur ma personne_. » … Flûte ! … Je dirais pas non. Je n'ai rien eu sur moi ou derrière moi, depuis un siècle.

Aie aie aie… Bonjours la remise en route. **Douleur extrême en prévision…**

A la finale, je suis « **C**ul **S**ensible **C**oussin »

Je sais, ça fait bizarre… Mais le coussin sera sûrement des plus utiles et j'ai super chaud d'un coup…

Je viens de prendre conscience de l'ambiguïté de ma phrase et j'ai les joues en feu. Rouge que je suis face à Satan.

Satan à un sourire en coin que je ne connais que trop bien.

Que d'heures en sup, il m'a fait faire avec ce foutu petit sourire en coin. Et moi, le Démon Stupide, je les ai faites… Je suis un abruti fini face à ce **Tyran**.

Je n'ai plus que l'option « Suicide à la pizza ».

« **Maxwell !** »

« **AHHH**… Vous m'avez fait peur. Vous me vouliez quoi au juste ? »

Il me tend un truc qui ressemble à une invitation.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Vous venez avec moi ce soir à un vernissage ! »

« **AH NON !** »

« C'est un ordre Maxwell. »

« **DUO**. Et je ne suis pas à vos ordres le soir après mon travail, **YUY**. »

Il se lève d'un coup ce con, et me fait peur. Je recule par instinct de survie et, avec ma chaise, je bascule en arrière.

« Aie… Ça fait mal… Crotte. »

« Baka ! »

« Hé ? Baka, NON. Malchanceux, OUI… Non mais ! »

Il a l'air étonné et moi, crétin dont j'ai l'air à cet instant, je me relève, avec ma chaise et mon bloc. J'en ai paumé mon stylo.

« Vous savez ce que veut dire « Baka » ? »

« Je ne suis pas inculte non plus… Je lis des mangas. Flûte, où est-il passé ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Mon stylo. »

« La femme de ménage le retrouvera bien. Vous en prendrez un autre. Ce soir, à 20 heures, devant la galerie. »

Je le regarde avec des yeux d'une force… Mais je vois bien qu'il n'en a rien à foutre. Pas grave… Je le lui dis quand même, histoire de le faire chier à mon tour.

« Vous êtes sourd ? C'est **NONNNNNNNNN**. »

« Soit vous venez, soit je mets Quatre à votre place et vous prenez la sienne. »

« HE. Vous n'avez pas le droit. Ce n'est pas juste ! »

« Je le prendrai. »

Je boude. Bin quoi ! J'ai de quoi tout de même… **Sale type !**

« **Je vous hais.** »

« 20 heures. »

Je lui arrache l'invitation qui me tend à nouveau et sors en claquant la porte de son bureau.

« Baka toi-même… »

Quatre me fixe avec étonnement. Je vais prendre un nouveau stylo dans les réserves et je retourne à mon bureau où un nouveau rapport sur un quelconque projet artistique m'attend.

20 heures. **L'heure du crime.** Merde, c'est minuit en général !

Je suis devant cette foutue galerie. OK, elle est super belle de l'extérieur et l'intérieur doit être gigantesque.

J'ai pris une douche et j'ai mis un truc cool. Pantalon fluide noir, polo et veste noir aussi. Et je me suis fait une queue de cheval à mes cheveux, histoire de changer un peu.

« Ponctuel. Parfait. »

« Pas vous. Vous avez 3 minutes de retard. »

Se **C**on et **S**uperbe **C**raquant… Il me fait un effet du tonnerre. **Et merde. **

« Désolé. Je vous regardais de l'autre côté de la rue. »

« Ben, il ne faut pas vous gêner surtout. Quatre ne vous suffit plus ? »

« Quatre ne m'a jamais attiré ! »

« Tant mieux pour lui, car il n'est pas libre et son compagnon est superbe... Bon, on y va, car je bosse moi demain. »

« Baka. »

« Je sais, vous me l'avez déjà dit en fin d'après-midi. C'est plus court que « Maxwell » »

Mais au fait ! … C'est quoi ce plan « _Quatre ne m'a jamais attiré !_ » … ? … J'ai dû louper un truc !

Je dois reconnaître que ce vernissage est magnifique et vous allez rire… Moi beaucoup moins sur le coup …

Le peintre, c'est Barton… **Trowa Barton,** le petit ami de **Quatre Raberba**. Qui, bien sûr, est présent lui aussi. Je me suis trouvais super con, car s'ils avaient entendu ce que j'ai dit à Yuy 10 minutes plus tôt. La honte…

Il en a de la chance Quatre. Super beau mec et friqué de surcroît. Il m'a achevé le Quatre, quand j'ai posé la question « _Pourquoi travailles-tu comme employé ? Trowa ne veut pas participer à tes frais ?_ »

Réponse : « _Non, j'avais envie de travailler pour les autres. Mon père est le PDG de la Winner Corp. J'ai des parts depuis ma naissance au sein de sa société, qui me reviendra bientôt._ »

**Imaginez ma tête.**

Et j'ai répondu la chose la plus stupide qu'il soit « _Tu ne t'appelles pas Quatre Raberba ?_ »

Réponse évidente : « _Si, j'ai les deux noms._ »

Et là, j'ai choppé le premier verre qui passait à ma portée et je suis tombé sur du coca. Ce n'est pas avec ça que je vais pouvoir noyer ma peine.

Je suis enfin seul devant un beau tableau rempli de couleur. J'aime les couleurs. Mais pas sur moi.

« Tout va bien ? »

Je sursaute, bien sûr, et mon cœur bat à tout vitesse après avoir raté plusieurs battements.

**Il veut me tuer ou quoi ?**

« Encore vous ! Oui, tout va bien. C'est très beau et merci de ne pas m'avoir dit le nom de l'artiste, pour qui cette soirée a été organisée. »

« Gomen ! »

« C'est un minimum. J'aurai pu évité l'effet poisson méga stupide. »

Il m'embrasse dans le cou et là **blocage**.

Je suis rouge, les yeux exorbités par la surprise et je me demande ce qu'il a **bu** !

« Duo ? »

Heu ! Il a enfin dit mon prénom après plus de **19 mois**.

Je me retourne vers lui. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un balai dans le derrière tellement je suis crispé.

« Vous avez beaucoup bu ? »

« Oui. »

« Ok, vous êtes ivre. »

« Non. »

« Vous avez beaucoup bu, mais vous n'êtes pas ivre… C'est quoi votre astuce ? »

« Jus d'orange. »

« Ah, vu sous cet angle en effet. Une cuite au jus d'orange pur, je n'ai pas encore vu cela. Pourquoi mon cou ? »

« Encore plus beau que tous les autres jours. Et ces vêtements vous rendent encore plus attirant. »

Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas du jus d'orange qu'il a bu. Seule solution pour le savoir, lui rouler une pelle, et je ne vais pas me gêner.

Profitons de la situation et, par la même occasion, vérifions si les bruits de couloir sont exacts, à savoir si le parton est GAY.

Je l'embrasse sans préavis et il y répond de suite.

**MAMAN !**

PUNAISE. Qu'il embrasse SUPER bien le Yuy.

En manque d'air, nous devons nous séparer.

« C'est vrai, tu n'as pas bu d'alcool ! »

Sourire en coin. Je suis mort. Les gazes du Coca m'ont grillé des neurones, je viens de le tutoyer.

« On se tutoie ? »

« Désolé, ma langue a fourchée. »

« Pas si fourchue que cela.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi rouge de toute ma vie. Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je viens de rouler **un patin du tonnerre** à mon patron et je viens de me rendre compte que nous ne sommes PLUS SEULS.

JE VEUX MOURIR. LA, TOUT DE SUITE.

**Lendemain matin, 9h.**

« **MAXWELL.** »

Je cours presque pour aller dans son bureau. Ça change des autres jours.

Quatre est mort de rire. J'en ai même oublié mon bloc et mon stylo.

« OUI ! »

« Ferme la porte. »

D'un coup de pied, celle-ci est fermée. Il me choppe par la natte et m'embrasse.

PUNAISE, je ne m'en lasse pas.

« Tu es parti trop tôt. »

« Je ne pouvais pas venir bosser avec les vêtements de la veille au soir. Bonjour Heero. »

Nouveau baiser…

« Bonjour Duo… Il va falloir revoir cette organisation pour la nuit. »

« Comment cela ? »

« J'ai un double des clés de ma maison. Il n'attend que toi, Duo. »

Je lui souris et je l'embrasse avec toute la passion possible et son bureau me donne une idée des plus perverses.

« **CSC** » est en fait pas si **C**on que cela. Cette nuit a été torride. Et je pense que le bureau va peut-être faire l'objet d'une étude poussée pour une nouvelle utilisation, là tout de suite…

« **C**uisant **S**ujet **C**ulbutant »… Voilà ce qu'il y a au programme ce matin dans ce bureau où pour une fois je vais prendre mon pied…

Avec la position que je vais avoir, je vais peut-être retrouver mon stylo !

_**Fini…**_

XIV  
J'aime mieux la deuxième version. _(moi aussi Hlo) … Oh, ça va… Cat  
_Bon, plus Hot le 15 ? (C'est toi qui vois, on suit et on apprécie. Hlo) … Ouais. On verra Hlo… Cat  
Vous verrez bien selon mon humeur… Crotte je radote à cause de ma bêta !  
A plus et Bisou.

♣ **_Catirella _**♣

**Toujours aussi chaud… Vous aussi, je sais !  
Allez, une petite Review … ↓↓↓**


End file.
